


TTR: The Reunion

by JWade



Series: TTR: Team Trickster's Revenge [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 01:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14148630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JWade/pseuds/JWade
Summary: Gabriel finally gets around to letting his girls know that he's back alive...and they're not happy about being kept out of the loop.





	TTR: The Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter takes place during chapter 8 of Purgatory Passion before the time skips.

Gabriel paced nervously considering what he was about to do. Not about who he was going to call, but about letting Sam meet them. Maybe a little bit about who he was going to call when they found out that he had been back alive for almost a year and didn’t tell them. First he was working so hard to get Cas out of purgatory and being watched by Dean twenty-four seven. By the time Cas was back and he had a chance to get a few moments alone, he was definitely not in any shape to see anyone much less them. Since he got his grace back, he’d been on the go non-stop. He was going to call them the next morning, but then Henry showed up and then they were opening up the bunker. It was time though. There was no reason to put it off anymore. He just hoped Sam wouldn’t turn all hunter on them. No, he had to trust Sam. If they had any hope of a future together, he would have to meet them sometime. Better to know now if he couldn’t handle it than later on. 

He pulled Sam into the sitting room he had set up between their two rooms. “There’s some people I want you to meet.”

“People?” Sam asked curiously, wondering if he meant human people or not. 

“Well, tricksters. Demi-gods like I pretended to be at the college where we met,” Gabriel told him. 

“These…tricksters…they’re important to you?” Sam guessed. Why else would he want Sam to meet them?

“As good as my own daughters. I raised them and taught them everything they know. It’s about time I told them I was alive again,” Loki said nervously. 

“Okay,” Sam told him. “If they matter so much to you, then they’re good in my book.”

Gabriel breathed a sigh of relief. That was one worry off his back. He closed his eyes and sent out a call to his girls and the appeared not two seconds later. “L-Loki!” Raine cried slamming into him, tears falling from her eyes. “You…you’re alive…how?” 

Astra just stood there, frozen, much like she had been when Loki died. “Astra, sweetie?” Loki said reaching a hand out to her while the other held Raine tightly. That clued Raine into the fact that her sister wasn’t in very good shape and she reluctantly let go and stepped back, giving Loki the chance to walk over to Astra. 

Astra batted his hand away before he could touch her. “You died!” she said heart-brokenly. 

“I know. But I’m back now…”

“You said you had a plan! You said you would be fine! You promised! Trust me you said!” she yelled. “You left us,” she choked back a sob and Loki took that last step forward and wrapped her in his arms as she cried. 

“I’m so sorry, kiddo. My plan didn’t work out so well. I didn’t mean to leave you. I fought like hell to get back to you though. I’m so sorry sweetheart. I’m back now,” he murmured gently as he rubbed her back. Once she had some semblance of control, he reached out one of his arms to Raine, who immediately rushed back, still crying. 

Sam had to remind himself that Gabriel had said that these two were like his daughters to keep the jealousy away. Seeing two young beautiful women clinging to the man he loved and yet couldn’t be with yet, wasn’t easy for him to take. Still, he wasn’t about to interrupt this reunion. Neither of the women seemed to have noticed him yet, and Gabriel seemed to have forgotten about him, but if these three were as close as they appeared to be, he supposed it was understandable. 

Astra was the first to notice the hunter standing there and she stepped back abruptly, wiping her eyes as she stared at him, trying to figure out what he was doing here. It was only a few seconds later when Raine noticed him too and copied her sister. “Hi, I’m Sam,” he introduced himself uncomfortably. 

“We know who you are,” Astra said coldly. 

“Astra,” Loki warned. 

“What? He’s the one who released Lucifer and got you killed. What reaction did you expect?” she asked him, not noticing the way that Sam recoiled as if he’d been slapped. 

“And he’s worked his ass off and sacrificed a lot to fix those mistakes. He spent almost two centuries in the cage himself with Lucifer and Michael,” Loki told her. 

Astra did a double take at that and her eyes went wide, her anger dissipating as fast as it had come. Not only because he had paid a hundred times over for what he’d done, but also because he was obviously important to Loki. “He matters to you,” she guessed, scrutinizing the god. 

“He does,” Loki said evenly. 

Astra sighed. “Then he matters to us too,” she said reaching out a hand to Sam, who took it warmly. He was glad that she seemed to accept him, even if it was just for Loki’s sake. “Astra,” she introduced herself. 

“Raine,” her sister said as she stepped forward and offered his own hand. 

“I hope you don’t mind me asking, but I’ve never read about either of you in the lore,” Sam said hesitantly curious.

“Oh, we’re not even fifty years old yet,” Raine explained. “Loki found us around forty years ago when we were eight.”

“So…you weren’t always tricksters?” 

“Well we’ve always been tricksters,” Raine said with a chuckle. “We just never had any powers until Loki took us in when we were thirteen.” They gave a brief overview of how demi-gods were made and how they came to be with Loki. 

“So, your human family…” Sam asked. 

“Our parents are getting up there in years but they’re still kicking. We visit them often, along with our sister and her kids,” Astra told him before turning back to Loki. “I’m still more interested in how you came back. We tried everything to get to you. We weren’t strong enough to open purgatory and none of the other gods would help. Thor was the only one who would even listen to us, but he wouldn’t help either.” 

“That’s a good thing,” Loki told her. “Hey now. Listen to me, little one,” he interrupted before she could get going. “Cracking purgatory open is not something that should ever be done, no matter the reason. There are monsters there that no being in existence can handle. I found an escape hatch that I could only use as a human.” 

“But you have your power back now,” Raine said questioningly. 

“Yeah. I had to get back to my grace,” Loki told them. 

“We could have helped you with that. How long have you been back?” Astra asked. 

Loki really didn’t want to answer that question and he hemmed and hawed over it for a while before he admitted that he’d been back for almost a year and the explosion he expected came. “A year! A whole year and you never called us!?” Astra screeched. 

Loki was very glad that he had soundproofed all the rooms here. “It’s not that simple…”

“How was it not so simple? We would have heard your call even as a human. We’re connected. You know that! You taught us that!” Astra said. 

“We would have been discreet if you needed us to,” Raine added softly, feeling completely rejected at the moment. “We didn’t have to let anyone know we were there. We could have gotten you to your grace. We could have helped you. Why wouldn’t you call us?” She was fighting back tears again. 

Gabriel turned all his attention towards Raine at that. “Oh, baby. It wasn’t that I didn’t want you.”

Astra couldn’t have planned that better herself. She was going to find out what the hell was going on here if it killed her. She inched out of Loki’s line of sight as he was trying to calm Raine down and froze Sam in place, putting a hand on his head and sifting through his memories, getting more and more pissed as she went. She had just gotten to the point where Sam got Gabriel out of that hellhole, when a hand on her arm wrenched her away. “What do you think you’re doing Astra?” Loki asked heatedly. 

Sam snapped out of his trance at that. “What…” he asked confusedly. 

“I was trying to find out what was so much more important to you than letting your grieving daughters know you were back,” she snapped. “I guess shacking up with asshole hunters is more important to you than we are.”

“It wasn’t like that,” Gabriel argued. 

“Wasn’t it?” she snarled shaking his hand off her arm and turning to storm away. 

“I didn’t want you to see me like that!” Gabriel called desperately. He didn’t think he could handle losing his girls now. Not after everything else. 

“You didn’t want us to see you like that? Really?” Astra spun around. “Do you know that we haven’t left the homestead since you died? We left our home and moved into yours, but we couldn’t bring ourselves to move a single thing of yours. Everything is exactly the way you left it except our old room. We stopped working, stopped going out, everything. We just sat there missing you. For years! But I guess your PRIDE was more important than easing our pain.”

“What happened, Astra?” Raine asked hesitantly and her sister reached out and took her hand, transferring all the memories she’d gotten from Sam’s head and Raine gasped. “That…that utter bastard! How could you Loki?! You should have known that we would have gotten you out of there in a second!”

“I couldn’t be alone again,” Gabriel admitted sadly. “I was completely isolated and on the run for years and I latched onto the first person to show me a modicum of kindness. The first person to touch me without trying to kill me. The first person to care, however little, about me.”

“You didn’t think we would care? That we would be kind to you? Getting beaten up by an asshole human for the slightest thing was a better idea to you than coming home to your family?” Astra asked incredulously. 

“Please, understand, girls. I was a mess. Still am to some degree. I could barely function. I didn’t feel like I deserved help. I felt like I deserved everything he threw at me. The small part of me that might have wanted to call for help, was worried about what you would do to him if I did,” Gabriel tried to explain. 

“We would have killed him,” Raine said matter-of-factly. 

“I know,” Gabriel said. “And that’s why I couldn’t call you. Some part of me cared about him. He saved me, and not just physically. I was spiraling down there by myself. The sight of a friendly face, the addition of a travelling companion…it was the only thing that kept me going. I had been so close to giving up. To letting them kill me. I just couldn’t turn my back on that.”

“So, then HE was more important to you than easing our pain,” Astra countered, not willing to let it go so easily, despite the fact that her sister seemed ready to cave. 

Gabriel sighed heavily. He knew this wasn’t going well. He had to find a way to get through to her. “Astra, honey. Please think for a minute. Use that logical mind of yours. You know me. Better than anyone else in the world. Just think and TRY to understand.”

She glared at him but did as he asked and turned everything over in her head for a minute before her eyes narrowed even more and she stomped her foot in frustration. “Ugh! You are the most stubborn, pig-headed man in existence! You just didn’t want to admit that you were wrong! You didn’t want to give up!”

“I wouldn’t say JUST, but yeah, that was a part of it,” Gabriel said sheepishly. He hadn’t been intending for her to figure that part out. “Look, I didn’t know that you were still hurting so badly. I figured you girls had moved on, at least to some degree. I never meant to cause you pain. You know, I never wanted to hurt either of you, and I’m more sorry than I can say that I did. I love you girls with everything I have. Is there any way you can forgive me?” 

That was it for Raine who barreled into his arms again, hugging him for all she was worth. “Of course, Loki.”

Astra stood there, more than a little hesitantly, but when Loki reached out for her, heart-breaking hope shining in his eyes, she couldn’t hold onto her anger anymore and joined the hug. “I will forgive you,” she promised. 

Gabriel closed his eyes. She WOULD forgive him. Not she DID forgive him. He knew that was the best he would get right now from the generally standoffish girl. She wasn’t nearly as good with feelings as her sister and when something overwhelmed her she tended to react with anger. Both at whoever made her feel that way and herself for letting herself feel that way. She was so much like him in that way. “Thank you. I don’t think I could take losing you girls too.”

“Oh, Loki,” Raine admonished. “You could never lose us. Even when we’re pissed at you.”

“You have no idea how glad I am to hear that, little one,” Gabriel said holding them closer. 

Once they finally broke apart, Raine walked over to Sam, holding her arms out in offer of a hug and Sam took it gratefully, glad that the drama was over. At least for now. “Thank you for taking care of him when we couldn’t,” she told him. 

“I didn’t do a great job at it,” Sam said sadly. 

“You did enough. You did all he would let you do,” Raine told him. “You were there when he needed you.” That was when both men in the room realized the root of the issues that they had. Or at least the root of Raine’s issue. The pain in her voice when she said that was enough for them to realize that she was upset because she hadn’t been there. He had needed her, and she hadn’t been there for him. One look at Astra and they realized that she felt the same, even if she couldn’t really put it into words. 

“I promise, next time I’m in trouble, you two are my first call,” Gabriel said sincerely. 

“We better be,” Astra huffed and finally let it drop. 

As they sat around to chat, Astra and Raine to either side of Gabriel and leaning against him, not willing to let him go yet. “So, are there any secrets here I should be careful of?” Sam asked hesitantly, not sure how much the two tricksters knew about Gabriel’s past. 

“Nope. I have no secrets from them,” Gabriel told him, knowing exactly what he was asking. “They know that I was Gabriel.”

“Yeah, but he’ll always be Loki to us,” Raine added. That alone told Sam more than anything else about how close these three were, and he kept that in mind as they spent the next few hours catching up and Sam found himself on the wrong side of interrogation more than once. They seemed to pick up the unspoken tension between him and Gabriel far quicker than he would have expected. It wasn't long into the conversation before Raine said mischeivously, "You know, Astra and I aren't the only ones who missed you." Gabriel sighed wearily and said, "Yeah, okay. Go ahead and call them." Sam was beyond curious now and nearly fell off his chair as there was suddenly a menagerie in the room. Two cats jumped on Gabriel's lap and began rubbing on him while a crow and...was that a dragon? landed on his shoulders. The crow pecking at his head and the dragon cuffing him with his wing. Gabriel groaned and looked down at the cats on his lap. "Oh come on you two. You know how much cat hair all over my clothes annoys me." "Why do you think we do it?" Cat asked with what could only be a smirk. By the time he headed to bed, Sam was under the impression that they had figured out that he had no intention of hurting Gabriel, though he couldn’t put his finger on exactly what gave him that impression. He couldn’t help the smile on his face as he heard the three tricksters and four animals laughing about some story Astra was telling while he headed out. This might be exactly what Gabriel needed to really heal.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably going to be my last story before Nashcon. I do have plans for when I get back though.


End file.
